The Return of Percy Jackson
by Rafaelout
Summary: "We have no fate, but what we make" These words have always inspired Percy Jackson and when the world itself is on the brink of destruction, he is offered a chance to go back and set things right... What path will the Hero of Olympus take when he is pushed far back into the past, retaining all his memories, and what will be the fate of the world who's only hope lies in his hands!
1. Chapter 1

A young man, no older than 24, dressed in bronze armor and carried a bronze sword with an inscription, walked forward through a back and gold throne room and knelt in front of the 2 thrones, one was black on which a 20 foot tall regal looking warrior sat and the other was golden and on it sat a 20 foot tall regal looking women who radiated beauty, grace and power.

"My lord Chronos, My Lady Ananke" said the man "You summoned me?"

"Indeed we did young Perseus" replied Chronos "We have reached a decision!"

"We will not aid your cause" said Ananke which caused Percy to lower his head even further in depression. He had been expecting it, but still to be told that their only chance at survival would not aid them was not something he could be happy at. He felt that his only choice now would be to return and prepare with his friends for their inevitable destruction when her next words took him completely by surprise "But we will help you prevent it from ever emerging in the first place!"

"What do you mean? asked a surprised Percy.

"My daughters are willing – rewrite time – so to speak" she replied

"Why?" he asked

"Perseus Jackson, you have sacrificed so much more than any off your predecessors ever did, you fought dozens of times for the survival of life and in return asked for gifts which would never benefit you but helped your kind as a whole. Your full life has been filled with trials and tribulations and yet you never ever shrunk from your tasks" said Chronos "You, above all others are worthy of this gift, that is if you are willing to accept it!"

"What choice do I have my Lord" asked Percy "Go back in time and go through every single betrayal all over again, or stay here and let my friends face their inevitable doom. The only choice here is the former, and that is what I must choose!"

"A gift then, and a blessing, Perseus Jackson" Ananke replied "You have been shielded from all the Gods influences, when you go back follow your heart, your true heart, and don't feel afraid to accept it. Do what you have to do, what you must do, and don't forget to live your life as you should do!"

"I myself have granted you another Gift Perseus, make the most use of it when you return" said Chronos, before tossing him a pearl, "I trust you know how to use that!"

"You will appear at the time when you last used them" said Ananke "Also, you need to know that The Faiths will have to restore the balance when you return so do not worry if things are not as you remember… Goodbye Young Hero, and may you live long and prosper!"

Percy smashed the pearl on his feat and the moment later he was encased in a white spear which glowed for a few seconds before disappearing from the throne room.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

* * *

It was exactly like all those years ago, I appeared in the Santa Monica pear, along side Grover and… Annabeth. I did exactly what I had done last time around and soon enough we were on dry land, or sand, again.

"I don't believe it" said Annabeth "We went all that way…"

"It was a trick" I said "A strategy worthy of Athena!"

"Hey!" she protested

"It was a brilliant move" I said "According to the prophesy we would go west and find the God who had turned, but it wasn't Hades, he didn't want a war with his brothers. Someone else stole the master bolt and the helm of darkness on the solstice and framed me because I am Poseidon's son. By sundown today there will be a 3 way war, and I will have caused it!"

Grover shook his head mystified "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want a war that bad?"

"Look ahead Grover, he his waiting for us" I said, and indeed Ares was leaning on the back of his Harley-Davidson with a baseball bat slung across his shoulder watching us as we drew closer towards him.

"Hey kid" said Ares seemingly genuinely pleased to see me "You were suppose to die!"

"Sorry to disappoint" I replied "So, what exactly was your plan?"

"Quite simple, you were supposed to waltz into the underworld with the master bolt and let Corpse Breath kill you" he replied "Then old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will still have the bolt so old daddy will be mad at him, and Hades will still be looking for this…"

From his pocket he took out a black ski-cap and placed it in between the handles off his bike. Immediately it transformed into an elaborate bronze war helm which caused Grover to gasp in reorganization and say "The Helm of Darkness."

"Exactly" said Ares, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon because he doesn't know who has it. Pretty soon we have got a nice 3 way slug-fest going on."

"But they are your family" Annabeth protested

Ares shrugged and said "Best kind of war, always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight I always say."

"I guessing that the backpack is some kind of morphed sheath for the master bolt" I said "Probably connected like my pen is to me. You held on to the master bolt until we were in the underworld and then let it return am I right?"

"That's… absolutely right kid" stated Ares "Guess you are good for something!"

"So now we are at a bit off a crossroads are we not Aries" I said "I need both the helm and the bolt in order to stop the impending war and you need to kill me in order for you little war to began, but why stop there...? how about we make tings a bit more interesting with a little wager Lord Ares?"

Ares looked at me a little strangely and said "I see that we are almost off one mind kid, so what do you have in mind?"

"You and me one on one," I said "First person to loose his weapon looses. If I win, I get the bolt and the helm and YOUR war-chariot becomes MINE. If you win you get the bolt, helm, my sword and my life. So what do you say God of War, do you agree to my terms on river Styx?"

"You got spunk kid, I'll give you that" said Ares, his bat turning into a double bladed bronze claymore "Very well I agree to your terms on River Styx!"

Thunder boomed signifying that the pack had been made causing me to smile "Very well then, let the battle began!"

I hesitated for a moment before charging him, our blades met in a shower of sparks before they became blurs as we fought against each other. The first exchange took only seconds and the rest were equally as fast. I let him push me back into the surf, which was what I wanted as every step I took, my base of power grew. Still my mind was not idle and despite the fight taking most of my concentration, I only needed a little concentration to force the waves to recede.

"Little waves" I murmured and the water obeyed me, but the tension started to build up, like carbonation behind a cork, as Ares pushed me further back. I knew that I would have to make my move soon and so I did. He walked forward grinning confidently as I lowered my blade, as if I was too exhausted to go on. Ares raised his sword and I released the tide and jumped, rocketing straight over him on a four meter wave that smashed into him with full force leaving him cursing and spluttering his mouth full of seaweed and his balance completely screwed.

I landed behind him with a soft splash and used the time he took to recover to prepare my next move. All around me was the water, the realm of my father, and so I concentrated on it and drew strength from it. The winds howled and lightning cracked as I formed a hurricane at my feet while at the same time forming a whirlpool at his.

Ares fathered in his attack as he tried to battle against the powers I had inherited from my father. It was an opening, an opening that I capitalized on. In one smooth motion I reached into the backpack as I willed the whirlpool around Ares to freeze leaving the God of War ankle deep in frozen shackles.

In one smooth motion I stabbed Ares with the Master Bolt straight across the chest where his left lung should have been. It crackled with lightning as it electrocuted the Olympian, the frozen sea around his feet preventing the lightning from affecting the rest of the Pier. At that very same moment I twisted my sword using the very first move I learnt from Luke to disarm the God of War. Ares's sword went flying into the pier as Riptide swung around in a wide ark before I pierced Ares is chest where his right lung should have been.

"You Loose!" I growled as I pushed both Celestial Bronze weapons into the God of War's chest, twisting them causing the God of War to scream in utmost agony and disappear in a flash of gold light.

I returned the bolt to its sheath as marched to the Harley Davidson where the Helm of Darkness sat. The Furies stood beside it waiting for me to reach. A moment later I did and I pressed my hand against the bike which pulsed faintly as it recognized its new owner. The bike then started to morph into a gold and black chariot, tethered to 2 pure black stallions with manes of pure black fire, golden eyes and golden hooves. The chariot with amazing detail showing 4 scenes, Thalia standing on half blood hill facing an oncoming horde of monsters, me facing Edchnia and the Chimera at the Arch, me fighting Ares and… and a scene that should not have happened yet, Nico sitting on Mrs. O'Leary and beside them was Hades in his chariot with the armies of the dead at their back getting ready to face the armies of Kronos.

I turned my attention back to the horses. Without the –_ Blessing – _of Ares, though curse was a better word, I recognized the horses immediately and gasped "Nightmares!"

Nightmares, extremely strong fast and powerful beings born from the unholy union between a unicorn and an equignis (no I did not make a spelling mistake). Only four have ever been born and all four have been said to disappear into the strands of time, until now.

"My lord" said the nearest nightmare.

"Now none of that" I said, knowing perfectly well it was extremely beneficial to be humble "I am your new rider, yes. Your friend, hopefully. But your lord… that is something I am not."

"I must disagree with you on that my lord" said the nightmare that was adjacent to the one who had spoken first "You have saved us from that curse that was the blessing of Ares, rescued us from having to answer to his beck and call, and I believe that in our service to you, our former glory will be restored to us. And for that above all you deserve to be called our lord."

The other nightmare quickly added its approval to that and I let up, instead opting to lift the helm of darkness from the chariot and handed it to the Fury Alectro who had just landed beside me alongside her sisters and said "Return the Helm to Hades, tell him… tell him the truth, tell him to call off the war, and … tell him that I am sorry for disrespecting him and will do my best to see that he gains the reorganization he deserves!"

She took the helm and nodded, then ran a forked tongue over her green leathery lips and said "I will…, Live well Perseus, become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again…"

She cackled, savoring the idea, and then she and her sisters rose into the sky and flew into a smoke filled cloud before disappearing from the sky.

"Annabeth, Grover" I called out as the two neared me "I need to get to Olympus by tonight and I have a method to do so, but you guys can't join me, so will you guys be alright here?"

"Yes" said Annabeth "We can make it back to camp, don't worry about us."

"Yeah Perce" added Grover "Get that bolt back to Olympus."

I nodded and smiled at them, well at Grover at least. Even though it had been years since Annabeth had betrayed me I still had feelings for her, as well as the constant echo of hurt I felt thanks to her. Still I mounted the chariot and grabbed the reins whipped them and said "Giddy Yup!"

The horses charged at unbelievable speeds, in fact the only time that I have ever gone so fast was when Arion's pulled us out from the lair of the amazons, the speed was that fast.

"My lord" said one of the Nightmare's "We can shadow travel, if you wish us too."

"What are your names?" I asked as I thought about his suggestion, on one hand it could lead me to Olympus pretty quickly, however, from what I knew about shadow travelling it would also leave them drained for a long time.

"Arthus my lord," replied the Nightmare, "And beside me is my beautiful mate Shandris."

"I see" I said before we began a discussion about the chariot and its abilities which eventually branched to the 4 Nightmares and their respective abilities. The entire journey lasted well over 4 hours but eventually we reached Manhattan and then the nightmares kicked off the road and proceeded to start to fly with the chariot in tow. Soon enough we reached the entrance of Olympus as I looked at the sight which even now managed to take my breath away.

From the tip of the clouds rose a decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multicolored palaces – a city of mansions – all with white colored porticos, gilded terraces and bronze blazers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes as I rode past an open air market filled with colorful tents. There was a stone amphitheatre built on one side of the mountain and a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other.

I dismounted the chariot in the central courtyard of the palace and fed the Nightmares some ambrosia squares that Ares had stored in his chariot before entering the throne room and looked around at the massive columns rose to a domed ceiling that glittered with moving constellations. Twelve giant thrones were arranged in an inverted U and an enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty save for the head right throne and the one two its immediate left where 2 of the sons of Kronos sat.

"Lord Poseidon" I said as I gave a deep bow to him before I turned to the King of the Gods, knelt on one knee, lowered my head and said "Lord Zeus."

"Should you have not addressed the master of the house first boy" said Zeus though I could make out that my gesture had scored a few points with him.

"Peace Brother" said Poseidon "The boy greeted his father first, it was only right."

"You still claim him then" said Zeus "You still claim the child you sired against our sacred oath?"

"I have already admitted my wrong doing Brother!" said my father "Now please, let us hear him out."

"I shall listen" said Zeus "And then I shall decide what action has to be taken."

"As you wish my lord" I said then I began to tell them of the journey to recover the lightning bolt and all that had happened, though I did leave out my battle with Ares saying that the only reason I had won was through luck and the fact that he had greatly underestimated me. Then I took the backpack in one hand and the master bolt in the other and offered them to Zeus who simply opened his hand and the items flew into it. The back pack disappeared while the bolt resized itself to match its wielder.

"I sense that the boy is telling the truth," Zeus muttered "Though that Ares would do something like this was most unexpected."

"He is both proud and impulsive" said Poseidon "it runs in the family"

"My Lord" I said and they both replied "Yes."

"Ares did not act alone" I said before I began to describe the nightmares (not my mounts) that I had while searching for the master bolt. "That presence matched the feeling I had at the entrance to the pit, the entrance to Tartarus if I am not mistaken. My Lords, I feel that my grandfather is rising and that until it can be confirmed otherwise it must be prudent to act as such."

The two brothers paled at this and immediately began to have an intense discussion in Ancient Greek which ended the same way it had last time. Zeus then spoke of purifying his weapon before turning t me and saying "You have done me a great service boy. Few heroes could accomplish what you have done"

"My lord" I said "Ares has already proved himself untrustworthy and has lost one of his symbols of power. It might be prudent to enlist the aid of Lord Hades in these matters and perhaps make him an Olympian, at least until the matter has been resolved. The Dark Lord's powers are formidable and his armies are extremely deathly."

"I… will consider it" said Zeus "Now leave this place, for if I find you when I return, the consequences for you will not be present."

Thunder shook the palace and with a blinding flash of light Zeus was gone. Poseidon simply sighed and said "Your uncle always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the God of Theater."

"My Lord, what about my mother?" Percy asked as had shifted his position before continuing "I believe that Lord Hades will return her, even if just on principle. But… but has she returned?"

"You are right" said Poseidon "The Lord of the Dead always pays he debts, and he has already returned your mother."

"I see, thank you for informing me" said Percy "Would… would you like to come with me my lord? To see my mother?"

"Your mother was a queen amongst women Percy, and though I would love to meet her again, it would not be wise for me to do so" responded the God of the Sea "When you return home Percy, you must make an important choice. You will find a package waiting in your room."

"A pack… I understand My lord" said Percy lowering his head "And I will make you proud, I will prove to you that I am a true son of the Sea God my lord."

"Arise my son" said Poseidon, "And know that you already have."

"Thank you… for everything father" responded Percy as he remembered all the times he had fought for, and side by side with Poseidon, as he got to his feet, "Goodbye."

Percy turned and mounted the chariot which had appeared while he was talking to the Father of all Horses, before he got on it and rode it into the shadow of one of the massive Columns. While shadow traveling Percy noticed a couple of things, the first of which was a collection of twelve small pearls like silver orbs in a little gold bag which bore Chronus's symbol. It was something that Percy recognized near immediately, they were Crusher Pearls or CP's as the _seven_ liked to call them

CP's became a specialty of Hazel's towards the end of the war, all you had to do was take one and crush it onto something that the victim was currently using, like say his shield or armor. The beads would then induce mist based illusions into the opponent making them… well let's just leave that to your imagination.

'Still there was something off I mean why… ah that might explain it' as he looked at the bag and found a message written in Kalming, (the ancient language of magic), which basically said 'to restore their memories' along with another message written in ancient Greek a little lower which read 'use them well'

"I will lord Chronus, I will" though Percy as he finally appeared from the shadow and right next to the candy store where his mom was getting off work.

"Mom" I said "Hop on."

She turned around and nearly had a heart attack when she saw me in the chariot, still she did get on it so that was a plus. The horses immediately started to move as Percy started to say quite calmly "Mom, you have a choice to make."

"What choice?" asked his mother

"When you get home you will go to my room and find a box on the bed. That box contains Medusa's head." Said Percy calmly "You will either have to make him leave or use the head on him and sell him, I really don't care either way. Understand that if I return and he is still there I will kill him… kill him in the most painful way I can… and there is nothing that can stop that."

Percy tuned around and looked at his mother who was standing behind him "Lord Poseidon called you a queen amongst women mom, and that… there isn't a word in all the languages that I know off that I can use to describe him…, has been hitting you…! Mom, you have sacrificed so much for me and while vengeance and justice isn't necessarily the same thing, sometimes it is. There is no need for you to sacrifice anything for me anymore Mom, it is time for you to do what you want. This is one thing which I ask dearly off you mom, please…!"

Sally Jackson was quiet in contemplation. She was already shocked by the fact that Percy had come to pick her up… in a chariot of all things. And when he had first started speaking she had wondered if this was what camp had turned him into, a killing machine, But now she knew… She knew that he had always felt powerless against Gabe, she now also knew that her son knew off things that she had tried her level best to hide from him. He wasn't a mindless killer, he was just trying to protect her now that he had the power to do so, but more so than that he was giving her a chance to end things her own way… And she was thankful for that.

* * *

**First Percy Jackson story... Hope I mad it believable...**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review (Or, if you want to, PM)...**

**Rafaelout out !**


	2. Chapter 2

"JACKSON!" a dozen very loud, very angry voices yelled, their combined sounds startling anyone who was near the vicinity of the Ares cabin, as said person stood on a hill that overlooked all 12 cabins of Camp Half-Blood with an amused look on his face. Around him Charles Beakendorf, son of Hephaestus, Castor and Pollux, twin sons of Dionysus and the Stroll brother's Travis and Conner, twin sons of Hermes rolled around him with laughter at the prank which they all had, save Beakendorf played. Their laughter was soon followed by the laughter of all the campers that had come out to check on what the commotion was and watched as a dozen fully dressed clowns (complete with wigs, makeup and red noses) armed with maces and swords, or in Clarisse's case, her electric spear Lamar and charged towards Percy as said demigod and his co-conspirators fled the scene…

Life had been good for the time traveling son of Poseidon when he returned to camp. In accordance with camp traditions he and Annabeth wore laurel wreaths to a big feast that had been prepared in their honor after which they went down to the bonfire, where they got to burn the burial shrouds that their cabins had made for them in their absence. As Percy had arrived too late to create a change in this particular event, his shroud was made by the Ares cabin who had taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed out eyes around the border and the words 'The Worlds Biggest Loser' painted really big in the middle. Once again Percy took great pleasure in making it burn.

Since then however he had been doing his level best to befriend 4 of what the camp considered lesser cabins, the Hephaestus cabin who while respected for their skills in their fathers craft were considered as oddballs amongst the campers. The Apollo cabin, because in the eloquent words of the Aries cabin 'Archery and healing are simply for a bunch of sissies', the Dionysus cabin because even though there were just two off them Percy saw both great potential and loyalty in the twin sons of Mr. D and last but not the least the Hermes cabin, the home of the jacks of all and masters of none as well as the unclaimed demigods, who were the ones who felt the most resentment. If he let things go as they should have gone then it would be five years before they got the recognition that they deserved, as well as their place in the camp but Percy wasn't the kind of person to let things stay like that… especially after all the things he had to go through and the people he watched die during his last life.

The other cabins such as Ares' which according to the camp, the best warriors came from, Athena's, which according to the camp the best strategists came from, Demeter's cabin, whose campers were generally chosen to help in the day to day organizing of the economical part of the camp, and last but not the least Aphrodite's cabin… enough said, because even though there were a few exceptions like Selena blue, Piper McLane, Lacy and Mitchell (though Percy wasn't sure if those last two had joined camp yet) that cabin had practically earned and constantly proved that they deserved their name.

Then there were the other cabins, like Hera's which was always empty and Artemis', though the members of that particular cabin weren't siblings, rather they were a team of maidens, handpicked and rigorously trained by the goddess herself. They were the Hunters of Artemis.

And last but not the least there were the first and the third cabin's, Zeus's and Poseidon's whose children were constantly called as the strongest and the leaders off the camp… It was something that Percy despised as they were the ones that had the most pressure put on them. He remembered Thalia, who after the Hunters fell and the goddess herself faded, was constantly being chosen for aerial mission after aerial mission after aerial mission. Few knew of her fear of heights as she disguised it well enough and those who did didn't care… why? Simply because her father was the God of the Sky. Don't get Percy wrong, he was proud of his heritage, proud to be the son of the God off the Sea, but he truly felt that the Romans had it right when they divided their people into mixed cohorts and let their actions speak for themselves, instead of their parentage.

Speaking of Romans, Percy knew that he would have to find some way to unite the members off Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. In the original time line Giga had used Hera's foolish plan to set the two camps against each other and there was quite a bit of bloodshed on both sides before Reyna and Nico managed to unite them. And the mistrust still remained well after the alliance was created… it was something that their enemies had taken advantage off time and time again. He knew he had to unite them, before Giga pit them against each other, but there was a dilemma here, he was a Warrior, not a Politician… However he knew someone that was both, and that person was none other than the son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. And that was where his first crusher pill went to.

It was quite simple really as all he had to do was quietly slip away after the camp sing along and slip into one of the rivers of the island. Follow it down to the sea and then swim out of the camp boundaries. Then he simply summoned his chariot and got them to shadow travel him to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. It took him exactly four minutes inside the Hotel (and eight hours in the real world) to find Nico, slam the pearl onto the kid, which knocked him unconscious. Steal a suitcase, empty it and stuff said kid into it before walking out off the casino with said suitcase and a Platinum Lotus Hotel card (hey, its a spoil of war!). After dumping the kid onto a deserted street and drenching him with some freshly summoned ice cold water they spoke, or rather planned briefly before Nico took one of Chronus's CP's and shadow traveled away and Percy made his way back to camp, just in time for breakfast.

Speaking of that son of Hades, while Percy made his way through the forest in order to escape his angry pursuers a hand suddenly extended out off the shadow and pulled him straight into it, shadow traveling him to where the son of Hades wanted him to go. Now don't get Percy wrong, he loved shadow traveling as for him it was an absolutely amazing and exhilarating experience, but no matter how use to it you are, when you are suddenly pulled into the shadow's unaware and traveled to another location the experience can be unnerving and somewhat frightening. Which is why when the sensation ended, Nico found himself slammed onto the ground with a sword pressed against his throat. Though the son of Hades didn't look frightened, rather he looked amused as he spoke as if there was absolutely nothing wrong saying "Hello to you too Percy, mind giving me a hand and helping me up?"

Percy, who by the way, was not amused relented and helped the son of Hades up before he turned his attention to the surrounding sight. The room, which was probably as big as his cabin had a black marble floor, pine wood walls and a white ceiling from which 2 crystal chandeliers hung off. The North, West and East walls had 3 door's each, while the south had 2. In the middle of the ceiling there was a hole wide enough to build a spiral staircase around and ended up at wooden floor (I mean the hole ended at the other side of a floor). Towards the north of the cabin there was a round table with chairs around it. Towards the south there was a giant flat screen T.V attached to a music player, a Karaoke machine and a play station (with that extension that allows more than two people to play) and about half a dozen bean bags, beside it was a small table with a C.D case that could probably had a little over a dozen C.D's in it. In between the door's of both east and west walls there were arcade machine's (one between each door) and in between the door's of the north wall were 2 full sized mirror's (one between each door) there were several beanbag and comfortable looking chairs scattered around the room as well as a 2 statue's of Hermes. The entire thing looked like a place that was an absurdly rich young teenager would invite his friends.

On the other side of each room on the East and West walls, there were 4 bunk beds, which meant that 48 campers could live here comfortably. On the north wall, the first two doors on the north wall opened up into a room that had 48 lockers, where as the third led to a blue room with the same kind of fountain he had in his own cabin. Behind the two doors of the south wall was a connected room with dozens of shelves which had sliding glass door's which could be locked.

"Probably meant to store either books or spoils of war" said Nico and Percy looked at him which made the son of Hades raise his eyebrow at his long time friend and ask "Do you honestly think that I could have created this place so fast Percy? It already existed, I just cleaned the place up and added the beanbags, the T.V and everything that was attached to it, the rest was already here, albeit it was a bit dusty."

Percy looked at his friend shocked and confused and Nico said "This place was built during the early stages of the American Civil war and apparently it was a refuge for those who couldn't fight in case the camp was overrun. The lockers which you saw earlier were meant to store food and not the camper's equipment. And just so you know I doubt that Chiron will appreciate us revealing this place as it is a reminder of extremely dark times that have gone by."

"To hell with what he wants" Percy said "Chiron, though not usually wrong is wrong this time. The conditions in the Hermes cabin are bad and will only continue to get worse. It was what fostered a lot of the resentment in the first place Nico and everyone in that cabin deserves better than what they have currently got!"

"Hey, don't take it out on me Percy" Nico replied as he raised his hands up defensively "Anyways let me show you something."

He walked to the shelf that was on the south west corner of the room and placed his hand inside the top most shelves. He seemed to be feeling around for something, before he smiled and then said in Kalming "Open"

There was a pause before the shelf moved back and opened out into what a pitch black passageway.

"It connects with the Hephaestus Cabin tunnel system; there is also a locker with does the same in the locker room that does the same" Nico added, "so what do you think?"

"Well, I have to say that this cabin is a perfectly fit place for the campers of the Hermes Cabin after decades of being stuck in an overstuffed shack that has probably started to rot, which we can probably get the Hephaestus campers to fix and then improve" Percy said "But the question now is how are we going to connect this to their cabin?"

"I'll sort that out, just make sure that no one comes to the Hermes cabin for the rest off the day…" said Nico and Percy grinned at that point as his hand went into his pocket while he said "Don't worry Nico, I've got that covered."

* * *

At around the same time in the Hermes cabin, the sound of an alarm could be heard waking up those who were still there, before there was a minor explosion and the entire cabin was covered with stink…

* * *

"I see, I guess I'll leave it to you then" Nico replied before grabbing him and shadow traveling him back into the wood, and right in the middle of the Areis clowns who spotted him almost immediately. Percy cursed Nico as he started running for his life, again.

Though that was then, now however Percy had managed to _barely_ escape his pursuers and made his way to the sword-fighters' arena and found Luke there alone whacking away at the dummies, hiss gym bag, which appeared to be stuffed was casually lying near one of the many benches. During the first time line Percy was amazed at Luke's skill, this time around that feeling was still there as he watched the sun of Hermes with a critical eye.

Every stroke was perfect, every move was synchronized, his blade Backbiter was a blurr as he slashed the straw dummies heads straight off with perfectly executed textbook maneuvers and stabbed them straight through their straw stuffed guts. Percy at this point had to wonder if the fates had made Luke stronger this time around or of the son of Hermes was fighting with Kronos before even their final fight started and managed to gain the upper hand just I time to fulfill his path of the prophesy because if Kronos had even used half the skill that Luke was currently displaying, then the son of Poseidon had no doubt that the Titan King would have easily whipped the floor with him during their fight in the God's throne room.

Finally Luke stopped in mid-swing when he saw him and said "Percy!"

"Its easy to see why they call you the best swordsmen of the century" said Percy with perfect honesty "Though I have to request you to kindly leave some for the rest off us!"

"We build new ones after every summer." Luke replied as he placed his sword back in its sheath

"You do realize that there is a week left for the end off camp" Percy pointed out

"Um… I kind off forgot about" said Luke as he scratched the back of his head with his hand looking slightly embarrassed before saying "Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say to going down to the woods one last time, looking for something to fight?"

Percy looked up at the son of Luke, wondering if he was planning to join the Titan King ahead of schedule and said "Luke, you do realize that we have a week of camp left don't you? I mean it certainly won't be the last time we go to the woods before terms up…"

"Maybe, maybe not, come with me and I'll explain…. I'll even throw the some drinks" the son of Hermes replied as he walked over to his gym bag and pulled out a six pack of coke.

'Yup, he definitely moved up his schedule' thought Percy as he smiled at Luke, shrugged and said "Why not?"

They walked down to the wood and roamed around, looking for some monsters to fight but just like the first time there weren't any to find, though this time Percy realized why. After the war with the Giants, he got Hazel to train him with his manipulation of the mist and it was there that he discovered one off the weaknesses of being the son off the sea, for you see just as it was difficult for him to burn thanks to being Posideon's son, so was it difficult for him to use the arts of the Arcane. It was difficult, not impossible but why take the time to learn a skill he would barely use, he was a front-line fighter after all, and front-line magic was probably the most complex, even Hazel hadn't reached that far yet. So, he instead turned his focus into sensing, identifying and dispelling various types of magic, as well as Runes, though that was a story for another time.

He could literally see it now as he walked, there was a wide of magic that kept the monsters away, a lane that they were walking in the center off, and with this revelation he focused began to notice how Luke was subtly steering their path, making it so that they didn't was too far from their per-determined path, and he was doing a really good job at it, because if Percy didn't know what e was looking for he doubted that he would have noticed it. Eventually they came upon a shady spot by the creek and sat on a big rock and drank their cokes an watched the sunlight in the woods. Though Percy was preparing for the oncoming threat to his life as well, because he subtly formed 3 spears of ice inside the creek, a small one to deal with Luke's little scorpion, and two more regular sized ones to deal with anything else. Finally though, Luke broke the silence and asked "Do you miss being on a quest?"

"You know, considering that there were monsters attacking me every meter most would say that I wouldn't miss being on a quest, but the strange thing is I do." Percy admitted "You?"

A shadow passed over his face as the son of Hermes looked both weary and angry as he said "I've lived on Half-Blood Hill all year round since I was fourteen, ever since Thalia… well you know. I've trained and trained and trained and I never got to be a normal teenager out there in the real world. Then one day out off the blue they threw me on one quest and when I came back it was like 'Ok, rides over, have a nice life!'"

He crumpled his Coke can and threw it into the creek, and Percy used his water manipulation to collect it before it could float too far, after all why give the Naiads more work to do when he could easily do it himself.

"To heck with the Laurel Wreaths" Luke said "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House Attic."

"You make it sound as if you are leaving."

"Oh I'm leaving alright Percy, I brought you down here to say goodbye." said Luke as he gave Percy a twisted smile before he snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at Percy's feat and out off it crawled out a glistening black scorpion. Percy then venomously looked at Luke and said "You!"

"I saw a lot out there in the world Percy" Luke said as he stood up "Don't you feel it? The darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Don't you realize just how useless it all is? All the heroics – being pawns off the gods. They should have been overthrown thousands off years ago but they hung on thanks to us Demigods!"

"Luke your talking about starting a war… setting Demigod against Demigod because there is no doubt that our friend's WILL stick by our parents, which will mean that regardless of who wins we WILL lose!" Percy replied calmly and clearly "And do you think that our parents just abandoned us? Do you really think that you could steal from the God of Thieves without him noticing? Or commit a theft in his presence without his knowledge? He KNEW Luke! The first time he let you take what you wanted and the second time he didn't expose you in order to save you from my uncles wrath. Why? Because you are his Son!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shouted Luke and the pit scorpion, agitated by the son of Hermes's words jumped up into the air, though whether to target Percy or Luke we will never know because at that very moment the spear off ice which Percy had created especially for the scorpion pierced it target and took it along its path of trajectory straight into the bark of a nearby tree. Luke then tried to go for his sword but the two normal sized ice spears shot at him causing the son of Hermes to jump back before drawing it and finding his opponent standing in the creek, his sword in one hand and a floating orb of water in the other.

"It seems that we are at a stalemate here Luke. If I try to pursue you then there is a good chance that you might kill me, and you try and fight me in the creek then you will there is not a single chance that you will come out untouched, not to mention that this little 'notice-me-not' barrier that you have put up that prevented us from finding any monsters or being overheard will not be able to contain a battle like that!"

Luke realized that he was right and knew that he would suffer later for this. It was his own hubris that made him want to take out the son of Poseidon before he left, despite the others advising him not to and Percy's words rang true. Though many of his cabin mates would follow him, almost every other cabin would fight against him… could he fight them, would he be able to? Luke knew every single camper here and thanks to Percy's words he was starting to realize that he would be sentencing them to death if he went along with his plan… Could he actually do that?

"Luke there is another thing that you must know" Percy stated "The cabin which you are staying in now is but the entrance hall to the real cabin. Before you came to camp magic was layered over and over at that cabin, which both hid your real cabin and fostered resentment amongst its inhabitants. It took your father a long time find out about it and even longer to understand the nature behind it. It was magic powerful enough to effect Olympians like him and our current Camp Director, and he could do nothing about it thanks to the Ancient rules. Annabeth and Grover don't know this but he sought me out during our quest. He led me to Hecate who was able to make me understand the intricate of the magic used. It was Titan Magic Luke, Titan Magic! He isn't called the deceiver for nothing Luke. He has been setting this up even before you came to camp and you have been following along like a good little puppet on strings. And you want to know something else Luke, I know how to heal Thalia and I know how to speak with her and we have been becoming good friends Luke, and I must say that she is disappointed in you!"

Luke could only stare in shock wondering if what Percy said was true.

"So here we stand Luke and what happens now is entirely up to you. You could either attack me now and one of us will end up dead and the other grievously wounded, you could escape and I could return to camp and inform them of your treachery, or you could swear your Loyalty to me Luke!" Percy said "Swear your Loyalty to me Luke and you could avoid a war that will eradicate our kind. Swear your loyalty to me Luke and prevent a war that will kill all our friends and family Swear your loyalty to me Luke and watch as I restore your cabin to what it should have been, which is what I will do anyway… Swear your loyalty to me Luke and you can stand by my side as I restore Thalia to her body and allow her to live her life amongst us once again , All you have to do is swear your Loyalty to me Luke

* * *

**Well what do you think ?**

**I know that I made Percy look eerily similar to Kronos in the last part of that chapter, but the man is a War Veteran an a Praetor to boot, who has been betrayed by people who he has called his friends and allies on more than one occasion, he needs to be sure of his commanders loyalty and as one of the Cabin Heads Luke will by default one of his commanders in the coming war with Kronos…**

**Anyway there is a poll up to decide if Luke should join up with Percy of with the Titan King, it is entirely up to you.**

**Don't forget to review…**

**Rafaelout out...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke looked undecided for a few minutes before he walked forward. Percy's grip on Riptide tightened but it was a needles gesture as Luke dropped Backbiter before walking forward a few more steps, before going down on one knee and offering up his right hand. Percy looked at him critically for a moment before he returned Riptide to its pen form, smoothly slid it into his right pant pocket, and gripped Luke's outstretched hand before looking down at the Son of Hermes. Luke hesitated for a few minutes before speaking "I, Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes swear on River Stryx, my loyalty and allegiance to Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Defeater of Ares and retriever of the Lighting Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, until the day he releases me from my vow."

"And I Perseus Jackson, accept your loyalty and allegiance, from this day until the day I release you from your wow, So mote be it." Said Percy and their hands began to glow as thunder boomed in the sky to symbolize their oath. "Arise Luke Castellan"

Had things gone Percy's way, then the two of them would have walked back to the cabins discussing ways to resist Kronos and free Thalia, but then again, when does thing ever go Percy's way? For at that very moment Pandemonium erupted. Backbiter, true to is name, briefly levitated before flying straight at Luke's unprotected back. The water around Percy's feet immediately shot forward knocked the flying sword of course and straight into the forest. Percy really didn't pay attention to it as about a quarter dozen arrows were heading straight towards his own unprotected back. Without even turning to acknowledge the oncoming threat the water around Percy's feat immediately rose up and formed, well a liquid wall which prevented the arrows from hitting their target.

Just then there was a loud roar pierced the natural silence of the forest, a hellhounds roar to be precise. Percy got distracted by the sound of something so familiar, something that sounded so much like Mrs. O'Leary, that Percy lost his concentration for a moment and the wall of water immediately fell back into the creak. Mentally cursing himself for getting distracted and reminding himself that this was not Mrs. O'Leary, while simultaneously feeling glad that the orb in which he had been concentrating his energy in hadn't destabilized Percy turned towards the direction where he felt this new threat would emerge from.

The entire mental debate (I think that would be the best word for it) took a little over half a dozen seconds so the only thing that Luke noticed was the protective wall of water splash back into the creak and a flash of… something, pas over his new lords eyes before the Son of Poseidon barked out orders "Luke , I want you to picture the perfect weapon for you in your mind, inform me when you are done and keep concentrating on it."

Luke nodded before he closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later he opened them and said "I'm done."

Immediately the floating orb of water shot into Luke's sword hand and quickly formed into a long and elegant looking sword.

'A Katana,' Percy thought with no small measure of amusement as he watched the Hell Hound emerge from behind a rather large tree and step into the clearing 'I never would have guessed that Luke would have an interest in Japanese weaponry.'

The Hellhound walked forward slowly and Percy crouched down, ready to pounce the moment the creature of the Night was close enough. The Hellhound prepared to leap before it suddenly leaped back into the forest.

"Too suddenly" Percy said to himself as he realized almost immediately what was about to happen. The son of Poseidon spun around, but not soon enough it seemed as he heard a yell from a really familiar voice. Percy didn't waist a single second. The moment he saw exactly where Luke was he channeled all the energy he could gather in that moment and unleashed a pulse of sheer power, which blew away everything not rooted down in a five foot radius. About four feet away, he saw Malcom, a son of Athena and Annabeth older half brother, appear on the ground, trying quickly to get to his feat. He had been blown to the ground and Percy could see a Yankee cap, which was definitely the same one Athena had gifted Annabeth, it had the power to turn the person wearing it invisible.

Percy grinned maliciously as he generated another orb of water in his hand, one which though appearing the same as he had generated before, was fundamentally different. He threw it at the retreating form of the son of Athena with all his might but just before it could hit him the Hellhound jumped in front of it and the ball of water splashed harmlessly against its though hide.

Percy snarled, he had forgotten all about that stupid mutt. That orb was designed specifically to capture demigods and was useless against monsters. At that very moment Malcom, using a tree trunk as a platform, jumped backwards onto the Hellhounds back, which quickly leaped into the shadow of a tree and disappeared, probably to reappear miles away.

Muttering a few choice words that would probably make Chiron wash out his moth with soap, he knelt down beside Luke willing the water to go into his wounds as he tried to aid the son of Hermes. 'Had it been anyone else I would have sensed them but children of Athena were very difficult to sense unless you were looking for them and that Hat of hers multiplied that particular trait exponentially.'

Unlike what a majority of the stronger demigods believed, with that particular ability and the amount of minor crafts that the Wisdom Goddess's children could utilize, if properly trained they would be masters at spying and assassination, in addition to their innate ability to be master tacticians. That cabin was potentially the most dangerous cabins in the entire camp, Cabins one, two and eight included, if its occupants had been trained properly. In fact it was likely because of just how dangerous and unpredictable that cabin could be that they weren't.

Percy was now panting heavily, healing Luke was easy feet but at least now they would be alive long enough for someone to find them and come to their aid. He looked into the shadows of a near by tree and though nothing could be seen, he knew that his old friend was there watching his back. He beaconed at the Katana which he had created for Luke and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was it being absorbed into the shadows.

* * *

It had been ten months since that day, and in those ten months a lot had changed. Sally Jackson had, just like in the last time line, used Medusa's head to turn Gabe into a stone statue and had put the money into a collage fund. Unlike the last time where she had carefully disposed of Medusa's head, this time it was safely hidden inside a hidden compartment in the War God's chariot.

Another thing that had changed was the financial position of the Jackson family. After well over an hour of Percy arguing with his mom, she had finally relented and had gotten into his chariot, which had transformed into what could be described as a mean looking truck. Shandris who was acting as their chauffeur drove them to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium where they chose about eleven more statues including Grover's Uncle Ferdinand (after Iris calling the satyr, asking his permission and making him take a vow of silence of course). Every month Sally would sell a statue, starting with Gabe, AKA 'The Poker Player' and ending with Uncle Ferdinand, which had been nicknamed as 'The Searcher'

An unexpected result came because of this situation. Unexpected but not unwelcome. You see at the unveiling of the second statue Tristan McLean, who was there to improve his PR, met Sally Jackson and the two of them quickly became fast friends. Of course that particular arrangement allowed Percy to meet up with Piper quite soon and they both somehow ended up at the same school, which through some seriously strange co-incidences also contained Rachel Dare, Leo Valdes and Tyson.

Well to be precise Tristan and Sally had arranged for Piper and Percy to go to the same school and Percy after some serious manipulation of the mist managed to get Leo into that school. Considering that Poseidon himself ensured that Tyson would join up with Percy, so the only co-incidence was Rachel's presence

Nevertheless, the five of them soon became fast friends and when Leo had decided to run away again the four of them were able to talk him out of it before Percy, along with Pipe whom he brought along for insurance, so to speak, convinced Sally to adopt him.

When their little group had first begun, Leo thought he would have been out of place; after all he was in a group that consisted of the daughter of a huge business tycoon, a daughter of a world famous actor, and the son of a famous sculptor. Then Tyson came along and Leo thought that here was someone who had come from a background similar to his and would be able to understand him better.

Of course the day soon came when they believed that they could share their secrets with each other. Rachel and Piper confessed about who their parents actually were, though Leo had already figured it out (really, it was hard NOT to), then they told him about how their respective lives were till now and Leo would be the first to admit that the life as a child of a celebrity was not all the sunshine and daisies he thought it would be. Then it was Tyson's turn and Leo had to say that the bug guy's life was worse that the one he lead. After all at least he got to live with his mother for however short of a time, Tyson had been alone from the very get go, at least until he had met the four of them.

And then it was Percy's turn and Leo had to say that his heart really went out to the guy. He and his mom spent years being mistreated by a sicko named Gabe, only for Percy to realize that he had doomed his mom to that hellish treatment as he found out that the only reason she stayed with the guy was in order to provide some semblance of protection for her son. Leo noticed (and he was not the only one) that Percy carefully omitted what kind of protection Gabe provided them or what exactly they needed protection from, but he was not going to be one to pry. Some things were just too personal after all, (the truth behind how his mother died was a great example of that).

Now a days, Leo was the happiest he had ever been since he had been living with his mother. For years he had run from foster home to foster home hoping to find somewhere he could belong. Here amongst Mrs. Jackson, Percy and his friends, he felt that he had finally found a place he could call home.

He was happy, well and truly Happy, but unfortunately for him all good tings have to come to an end, and for him it came when he overheard a conversation between his adoptive mom and his brother in all but blood, then night before the first day of their holidays, a conversation he was not suppose to here, but heard anyway.

"Chiron messaged me" she said "He said that it would be for the best not to return to camp this summer."

"I see" came Percy's response "And the only reason that he would send that kind of a message is if the camp is in trouble"

"I gathered that much as well"

"That means mom that I will have to return there as soon as I can."

"Percy Please"

"I think that it would be for the best to take Tyson with me" he said "And don't worry mom, I will return alive I promise, besides, you of all people know that my place is there, amongst them."

"And what will I tell the others?"

"Rachel and Piper have already left with their families as soon as school was out and are probably someway half way across the Atlantic by now, I'll be taking Tyson with me and as for Leo…"

But Leo didn't stick around to here the end of the conversation, no headed back to his own room as he had plans to make. His best friend, his brother in all but blood was heading into danger, which Mrs. Jackson believed he wouldn't return form alive. Well at that point he considering breaking a vow he had made o himself a long time ago

Leo had never been one of the biggest or strongest kids, he had survived tough neighborhoods, tough schools, tough foster homes by using his wits. He was the class clown, the court Jester because he learn t early that if you cracked jokes and pretended that everything was alright you usually didn't get beat up. Plus humor was a good way to hide the pain. And if that didn't work there was always plan B, run away, over an over again. Or rather that was how it was before he joined this school and met Percy, Piper Rachel and Tyson.

He had no need of Plan A as they were his friends, his true friends and not just guys who stick around and abandoned you when the going got though. They would stick with him through thick and thin and even throw themselves in harms way to protect him. Leo knew that and he would certainly do the same for them. As for plan B, he had no need of it any longer. He was in a place where he belonged, he was in a place that he could call home, and there was no way on earth that he would give it up.

But Percy was heading into danger and Leo knew that there was nothing he could do to stop him, as that guy was seriously stubborn. So he looked at something that he had dubbed as Plan C, something he had promised himself never to use again. A promise he knew he would break if it kept Percy safe.

He felt an urge to try it now – something he hadn't done since the accident, since his mom's death. He extended his fingers and felt them tingle, like they were waking up. Then flames flickered to life, curls of red – hot fire dancing across his palm.

Leo had suck out early next morning, just stopping to write a note to Mrs. Jackson that he was off to check out a car showroom which had imported several new cars and had put them up for display. It was a reasonable excuse and he doubted that anyone would spot the lie before it was too late to stop him. It was a while before Percy came down and for a ADHD kid like Leo every minute was torture, but finally a sleek black Gurkha RVP pulled up in front of the house and Leo quickly snuck on. He had doubted at first that this was the vehicle that Percy would be taking, considering that this was a military vehicle, but he knew it was the second that Arthus, dressed in black and grey military fatigue stepped out of it and entered the building.

It wasn't long before he came down with Percy and Tyson. He stepped in front of them and opened the door to the back seats and they both entered the Gurkha RVP before she closed it and entered the car through the driver's side door. By this time Leo had already hidden himself under a black blanket in the back of the car, which he was surprised to find a large amount of what seemed to be large scraps of bronze.

Meanwhile Percy who was sitting in the back seat leaned forward and held out his hand. Arthus who seemed to understand what he was asking for opened the glove compartment and handed him a small pearl. Percy then looked up at his half brother, looked him straight in his large eye and said "Tyson, please don't hate me!"

Tyson didn't have time to ask what he meant before Percy slammed the Pearl onto his forehead. The Cyclops let out a loud groan before he put his head in his hands and both his head and hands between his thighs. Percy, though worried for his half brother, looked at Arthus and asked "Where's Shandris?"

"Closing a deal with the Amazons" he replied. Percy had figured that it would be better to open up diplomatic relation with the Amazons and Romans as soon as possible and considering the former had a long history of aggravations with both the latter and Camp Half-Blood he had the Nightmares deal with them, smoothing out transactions between the Amazons and Greeks, the Amazons and the Romans, and though unknown to both parties, making transactions between the Greeks and Romans, all the while making a good profit, either in Golden Drachma's, Dines, valuable items and weaponry (in rare cases), or good old fashioned US dollars. There was even a transaction with the Hunter's of Artemis, (which Percy had overseen personally). The Goddess had been surprisingly understanding that even though she was an Olympian, it was a business, and it was simply not done to give things away for free.

"I see" Percy said "Punch it"

The Nightmare did just that as he pressed down on the accelerator and the car zoomed on. When Tyson had finally pulled his head out of his feat he had been surprisingly understanding. It wasn't long before they made it to camp half blood and came across a site that should have happened a day ago.

* * *

"Border Patrol to me!" a girl shouted, a daughter of Aries to be precise, named Clarisse La Rue. Quickly getting out of the car Percy barked "Tyson with me!"

The minute he finished those words he uncapped his pen and it turned into his Bronze Sword Riptide and charged the bulls, with Tyson by his side. Leo too, who had gotten out from the back of the car made to follow them and assist in any he could, though he was suddenly stopped by someone holding the back of his shirt. Looking behind him he saw that it was Arthus who was holding him and before Leo could say anything, he said "You will only get in the way if you charge in now and in the worse case probably get someone killed. Just watch for now"

Leo, though he wanted to aid Percy obeyed his instincts which were screaming at him to obey the order he had been given. Meanwhile Percy charged one of the bronze bulls which managed to break away from the patrol and was currently on a rampage… but not for long as it saw Percy charging it and decided to greet it in kind and just as there were but a few inches between them Percy put all his strength into his legs and jumped over the bull as he shouted "Tyson Strike!"

"BAD COW!" Tyson yelled as he slammed his fist into the bulls face making crater where the bull's snout use to be. Tyson hit it again and the bronze crumpled in his hands like thin foil, the bulls face now looked like a sock puppet inside out. At the same time Percy stabbed his sword straight through the bull's rear and then concentrated his powers into the sword, when Tyson second strike hit causing the bull to explode a moment later.

Percy took a moment to look for a second bull and soon found it. Bad cow number 2 was being fought by Annabeth and Clarisse, a ring of fire surrounded them preventing the remaining members of the border patrol from aiding them.

"Tyson!" he said "Throw me over there?"

Tyson blinked, then obeyed his closest friend by picking him up, sword and all, and launching him past the ring of fire, past the two female demigods who were fighting for their lives and straight at the Bulls snout which was pierced by the sword with a loud screech.

Percy used the momentum of the throw to flip himself behind the bull where he slammed his fists onto the ground. There was a tug in his gut and a huge geyser of water shot up right under the bull and launching it sky high. The surrounding rain courtesy of the water from the geyser put out the ring of fire, a moment later the Bronze Bull crashed onto the ground right next to Tyson who promptly smashed it to a pulp with his fists.

"Percy… how… how…" spluttered Annebeth causing him to grin and reply "Practice Annabeth, practice…!"

Leaving a stunned Annabeth and Clarisse behind and walking past the equally stunned Border Patrol Percy walked towards Thalia's Tree, laid a kiss on it and then pressed his forehead and paused for a moment before spinning around and glaring at the assembled Demigods and said "Who did this?"

He did not raise his voice, or even put anger in his words, but every single person could feel the cold fury and the edge of steel that was present in his voice, and frankly it freaked them all out. But they did not dare move as they stared at the Son of Poseidon took a deep breath before he walked straight to Tyson and then spoke in a low voice, the Cyclops immediately nodded, picked up the peaces of the bulls before they walked back to the Gurkha RVP where they were both surprised to see Leo standing along side Arthus, both of whom were apparently waiting for them.

"He had snuck in the back, and the celestial bronze had hidden his sent" Arthus said when Percy looked at him questioningly.

"I see… Leo, as punishment for lying to both our mum and me in that note and sneaking into the car, you are going to help us take those pieces of metal you had hidden besides into the camp, no buts Leo, get to it." Percy said and Leo grudgingly obeyed. When he went to the back of the car Percy looked straight at Arthus and said "Get back to Shandris and close whatever remaining deals we have to, and then back here as soon as you can, I'll be needing the both of you and the Chariot… and our new ship as well."

"Understood" Arthus said and got back into the car, and waited for Leo to join up wit Percy and Tyson before driving off.

"Alright Leo, follow me." Percy said before walking of towards the camp with both Tyson and Leo on either side of him, the former of whom already had sweat running down the side of his face.

* * *

Soon enough they were inside camp, Tyson who was strong enough to break through the borders by this time, though Percy did, give him his permission. Just not as loudly as Annabeth did the first time around, and just when they had reached the cabins, Conner and Travis Stroll, and Grover came jogging up to them, the latter of who was thankfully wearing pants so that his feet were covered thereby saving Percy having to explain why the he had goat legs. When they were close enough Percy quickly said "Conner, Travis, can you please take Leo here to watch the Orientation Film and make sure he actually pays attention to it. Leo please give Tyson the bronze you are carrying and go with them, and pay attention please. Tyson, please head to the bunker and fix those bulls."

Leo quickly handed Tyson the Celestial Bronze he was holding, glad to be out from under its weight before Travis and Conner took him by the arms and dragged him of to see the film. Tyson took the metal and the remnants of the bulls and ran off towards the woods while Percy looked at Grover who answered the unasked question. "Chiron has been banished, Lord Dionysus has brought some sprit named Tantulus to be the camps director, Luke's in the infirmary, poisoned with the same thing that has been used to poison Thalia's tree. Thanks to the great work of the Camp Healers his life not in danger but he is in a coma, and the only possible thing that can revive him…"

"Is the Fleece…" Percy said finishing his first, non mortal friend's sentence for him. He put an arm around Grover shoulder and dragged him into his cabin. He then closed his eyes and resonated the power within himself with the power that flowed through the very walls of the cabin before he opened his eyes and said "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yeah, you know how I wanted to start my search for Pan but you convinced me against it saying that I would have a better chance at finding him if I worked at my nature magic, combat skills and music, though I am not too sure about that last one. Anyway the council decided that it would be wise to send me up to the Sought Hamptons to rescue a demigod that was attending a finishing school there" said Grover and Percy felt like groaning, though he knew that his friend would not bring this up unless it was important, he also knew that Demigod's rescued from finishing schools and that area in general happened to be borderline arrogant, and unfortunately this kid happened to be both. "We ran into a Chimera on the way back, and man Percy I felt that we were both about to die. But then this Demigod came to our aid, and I swear he came right out of the shadows and was wielding a sword that seemed to be made of pure darkness and he slew that monster and took his trophy of war before disappearing back into the shadow."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy asked

Percy he is a Son of Zeus, and he is younger than you" Grover said and Percy understood exactly what is friend was trying to say. Zeus may be even more inclined to get rid of him now that his own son has come into the spotlight.

"I see" Percy replied "Has he been claimed?"

A nod

"Where is he now?"

"On a ship heading into the sea of monsters."

Percy clenched his fingers and asked "Whose he with, and was it a sanctioned mission?"

"Clarisse and Annabeth and it was not exactly sanctioned, well at least for him" Grover quickly replied, and on seeing Percy glare at him he added "Chiron last act as acting director was to sanction a quest to help heal Thalia's tree, and Clarisse was chosen to lead it. But when she got back down from the attic she was pale white and refused to take anyone with her. Hercules managed to convince Annabeth to help him sneak onboard, but she also snuck in with him."

"So basically we have got two stowaways on the daughter of the God of War's boat, our beloved camp is being run by a tyrant, Thalia's tree is dying, Luke is in a coma and the protective barriers are fading" Percy said "I was only gone for ten months! How on earth did you people manage to mess the camp so much in such a short amount of time."

"Percy"

"Not another word Grover!" He replied harshly before his voice got softer as he said "Just… do me a favor, inform our new camp director that I have brought a Cyclops into the camp and have claimed it under my protection, also tell him that I have come to camp seeking shelter as is my right under the Ancient Laws and will be tomorrow before twenty-four hours have past." (nifty little law that, if a demigod had stayed in camp for less than 24 hours than the camp had no right to stop him leaving) Then find the kid I came in here with, stick with him until he has been claimed, or for the rest of the day… whichever comes first, though if it is the former please get him and come to see me as soon as possible. You think you can do that for me G-man?"

"Sure can Perce."

"Good, now get to it."

And without another word the satyr ran out of the cabin and towards the other cabins while Percy walked to a fountain in his cabin that had been made especially for Iris messages. He was going to have to inform his mother about Leo's current location and then he was taking the kid out into the woods, a good scare or two would do him some good… and perhaps speak to an old friend to help get rid of their current camp director.

* * *

"Perce, I've fixed all I can but I don't think I can fix this part completely." Leo said as he held a circuit board that had various carvings on it "I have polish it up, but some of these circuits are beyond repair, I could make it better, but not perfect for that I'd need a completely new circuit board and I doubt that I could build one… But that's not the main problem, see this, there are a lot of ruins around the main circuit board, which are probably chalked with magic, but most of them have almost faded."

"Pass it here Leo, I'm pretty good with runes if I do say so myself, and if you find any more pieces like that be sure to pass them along" said Percy as he took the freshly cleaned control disk from Leo and began to re-carve the runes onto the disk, infusing his power onto them. He wasn't sure exactly how his sea infused power would react with the runes carved onto an automation of fire and air, he wasn't even sure how exactly he had gotten into this situation in the first place.

He had taken Leo out into the woods under the guise of a 'scenic walk', just to give the kid a little scare and show him what the life of a demigod was all about without actually putting his life in danger. Unfortunately their supposedly 'scenic walk' just happened to take them straight towards a crater in the earth in the middle of the wood. And Leo being his usually carefree self ran right down into the center of the crater. After extending his senses and confirming that there was no discernable threat in the immediate vicinity, he ran down into the center of the crater only to find the newly clamed son of Hephaestus examining a bronze dragon head, a very familiar bronze dragon head…

So, after he had Leo disconnect the head from the body and move it to the side where he could work on it, Percy was using his well-honed Hydrokinesis powers, along with a few Geokinesis powers he had inherited, courtesy of being the sun of the Earthshaker, trying to unearth the Bronze's Dragon's body, At least he was until Leo called him to help with the circuit board, by which time he had almost finished unearthing the Dragons torso, now all that was left was with the exception of a bit of the torso under the earth, was its legs and tail.

Leo gave him the circuit board… several other parts before bouncing of to work on the rest of the Dragon and Percy couldn't help but sigh thinking that this was going to be a long day, and a long night. The only grace of which was that they already had their Lunch.

* * *

Breakfast next morning was a pretty interesting affair.

Behind the table where the staff of the camp sat, Nico literally appeared out of the shadows of Tantulus is chair before stabbing the current tyrant of Camp Half-Blood straight through his back saying "My father demands your presence back in the underworld."

Tantulus is semi corporal form was absorbed into the blade before he disappeared back into the shadows leaving just a simple a note as gasps go through the various lips of the campers who were reeling in shock that at how effortlessly their current camp leader was eliminated.

Dionysus was the first to act as he picked up the note and slowly started to read it. His smile grew wide before he snapped his fingers and a crystal glass of some kind of yellowish substance appeared in his hand. He took one sip as the campers continued watch these completely unexpected events in absolute silence as the God of Wine's smile grew even larger before he announced "Ladies and Gentlemen… due to some unfortunate violations of his contract Tantulus has been suspended as camp leader, and now let me introduce you to his replacement…"

At that point he shoved his hand down to the shadows of the chair before literally pulling out the son of Hades and saying "Nico Di Angelo!"

The campers stared in shock before Percy put down his goblet and stated clapping, he was soon joined by Leo over at the Hephaestus table. Slowly one by one the rest of the campers began to get over their shock and started joining in and before long the entire dining pavilion descended into loud cheers.

Nico, looking shocked at first slowly began to smile and gave a nod at the rest of the camp before he took Tantulus is place at the table and breakfast continued as usual. Well almost as usual. There was still excited chatter running through each table as well as how anyone of them could trust a director that didn't seemed quite younger than most of them… well almost each table as table's one, two and eight were currently empty of course… and as for table three, well Percy could hardly believed that his plan had worked.

Getting Nico into came was almost too easy… his demigod signature registered him as a camper despite never having been recognized as such in this time line. Getting the plan ready to get rid of Tantulus had been much harder. He need something to appeal to the Wine God, something to help secure Nico's life in case of such an eventually. As it turns out the God of Wine had simply abducted Tantulus from the realm of the dead and so when Hades found out (or rather when Nico told him) he himself had literally sent someone to get the sprit so Dionysus couldn't kill him without expecting some serious repercussions. Even then getting the son of Hades in place was a serious problem. Each and every single building had some form of protection against all kinds of travel, the dining hall in particular was very well warded in order to safeguard the… well lets say VIP's who may be there. And to further ensure its protection only the current Camp Director and Olympians could raise or lower the wards.

After literally spending over an hour trying unsuccessfully to convince Nico against this plan of his, they sat together discussing plan after plan, contingency after contingency, and even then he had sent up prayers to Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and his Father to help his plan go well, he had even sacrificed several items of value to each of the Olympians he had prayed to so that they may help him in this regard. He knew that even if the wards around the Pavilion were lowered to zero Nico would just have enough power to make it out of the camp on instead Percy keyed him into the wards of Poseidon's cabin, hoping that after the deed was done, he could help his friend recover in relative peace.

Of course all their plans went out the window the moment Dionysus entered the pavilion. Percy had tied an alert ward, very well hidden, into the wards of the pavilion, so he could literally sense when the God of Wine felt them and Percy knew that the god now knew that the wards were completely lowered. Still he did nothing and seemed perfectly content to watch the events unfold. The minute Nico appeared Dionysus snapped the wards back in place and, so fast that the son of Poseidon could hardly feel the change, but his alert rune did feel the wards charging with power and alerted him to it, and he realized that now Nico was trapped in the shadow of that chair with no way out but to emerge form it.

Percy was readying Riptide under in his hand, if worse came to worse he would engage the God of Wine allowing Nico to escape, as the son of Hades would be more useful in the grand scheme of things that Percy felt he himself would be. But then the unthinkable happened as Dionysus introduced Nico as their new camp director. He had originally planned to take Leo and Nico with him as companions, but the camp director simply just does not leave camp… well perhaps he might as well take on a child of Hecate, a mist wielder would be effective in the sea of monsters, and considering he only knows one of their numbers perhaps a short detour to Circe's isle may be advisable.

Percy was cut out of his musings when he heard a horn, a barge horn to be precise. He gave a nod to Leo signaling that it was time to act, the son of Hephaestus quietly slipped out of the pavilion as Percy stood up and said "My Lord Dionysus, Director Di Angelo, as I informed you earlier, my companion Leo and I were simply seeking shelter in camp and will be leaving now, with your approval of course…"

Nico looked at the God of Wine who wordlessly gave him the go ahead and the son of Hades said "You may, though if I may ask, where exactly are you going?"

"To the isle of one of my brothers in the middle of the Sea of Monsters" Percy replied "And if I may be so bold as to ask you to allow Lou Ellen to join us."

"If she is willing" said Nico, and almost immediately a shout of 'I am' came from the Hermes table "Then you may take her on the condition that if you run into Clarrise La Rue, you bring back the stowaways on her ship so that Lord Dionysus and I may deal with them."

"I understand and I accept" Percy replied almost immediately.

"Ms Ellen, you have ten minutes to gather all that you think you will need and meet us out at the beach." Nico said before disappearing into the shadows, (apparently the wards already recognized him as director) and reappeared from the shadows of Percy's chair. "I shall accompany you out Mr. Jackson"

And with that the two of them exited the building and after walking a good bit of the distance and being well out of hearing range Nico exhaled and said "Well that was embarrassing."

"Embarrassing but necessary Nico" Percy replied. He knew that the pavilion was simply silent after they had started speaking due to the fact that many of them were still absorbing what had just happened and none of them wanted to get on the wrong side of their new director after seeing what the old one was like. Smiling a bit he took out a flare gun and shot it into the clear blue sky, the reason for this was two fold, firstly to inform his Shadowmares that he was coming and also to inform Tyson that it was time to leave. He knew that both parties would reach there ten minutes from now so there was no need to rush.

"Percy I intend to put these people through boot camp" sad Nico "Last time we only started seriously preparing our forces after the winter solace when you had rescued Artemis while HE had who knows how long to build up his armies. Every minute of training might just help keep them alive for longer in the coming war and I intend to give them all the training I can for the little while that I am in charge of this camp. Plus their continued suffering will appease Dionysus and that will help keep me alive…"

"I understand Percy" Nico replied and the spent the rest of the time talking about training plans and other things to note and before long they arrived at the beach, to see Percy's chariot, Tyson standing beside the newly repaired and newly programmed C bulls. Leo too was also there sitting on the newly winged Festus, whose eyes now glowed sea green as opposed to their usual red, an after affect of using his own power to recharge the runes throughout the metal dragon Percy assumed, looking better that ever. A bit off shore was a significantly smaller barge, when compared to its usual size and barely a second after Percy and Nico had arrived Lou came running in and could only gasp in astonishment of those who were already on the beach.

"Leo, I'm leaving Tyson with you as he would no doubt be willing to help train the Hephaestus campers and whoever else is willing to learn from him" said Percy and the son of Hades nodded as the son of Poseidon walked and mounted his chariot, as Lou ran forward and hesitantly mounted the Dragon with after Leo had repeatedly gestured at her to join him.

Nico smiled at the scene and muttered just a single line under his breath "Good Luck my friend."

* * *

**My first chapter after a while it seems... I hope you all like it**

**Also feel free to inform me if there are any error's in my story since I don't use a beta-reader.**

**Lastly I wish you all a Merry Merry Christmas to all of you  
And a Happy New Year !**

**Rafaelout...**


End file.
